creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Storm Of The Witch
Ha-Ha-Ha-Aha! My dear FIENDS! I, CREEPS am FEAR yet some more, to SLAY and LAY more LURID-LAYERS OF DELIRIUM for you. Our first LAYER OF FEAR, is about the SLAIN during the RAIN entitled... The wind blew the leaves on the trees in Autumn of 1926, in a neighborhood up, in Nova Scotia, Canada. There was a girl who was skipping along the sidewalk, singing Mary Had A Little Lamb. A home in the neighborhood she suddenly saw, had an old woman sitting in a rocking-chair on the front porch. The woman was in a black cloak and hood, laughing at the girl. She gestured to the child with her twisted-finger to come to her. The girl came to her and the old lady crooned to her in a quiet-voice: "how do you do, Sally Reynolds my dear?". "Hello Miss Washington, I am doing fine. How are you doing ma'am?" Sally Reynolds replied to her. "Good. And I am goo too thank you my Child. Thunderstorm is a brewing, better get home to Mommy and Daddy!" Miss Washington uttered to Sally, leaning into her face, unblinking with her pupil less-eyes of an eerie dead black. "Oh, you shall find a treat when you get home within the pocket of your yellow dress, Sally dear" Miss Washington laughed quietly. Sally Reynolds seemed hypnotized and skipped off, as storm-clouds churned and stirred up, above Miss Washington's home, in the sky. Sally Reynolds got to a home in the neighborhood, and a young lady told her: "just in time Sally, it is going to rain!" when Sally came in the kitchen-door. "Yes Mommy. I saw Miss Washington. Oh and she said I will find a treat in the pocket on my yellow dress here!" Sally told the young woman, reaching into her dress-pocket. Sally discovered a cinnamon stick in her dress-pocket. "Oh, why, that was really nice of Miss Washington to give you that stick of cinnamon darling" Sally's mother said to her and the stick of cinnamon magically-unrolled like a scroll. The cinnamon stick-scroll read: "I am in need of some extremely rare tea. Please bring me the tea and I'll take the rain away." The message was carved into the cinnamon stick-scroll. Sally and her mother went to Miss Washington's house in the rain. Sally's mother rang the doorbell and Miss Washington answered her door. "Oh, hello Mrs. Reynolds. May I help you?" she croaked to Sally's mother. "Hello, Miss Washington. I have to meet Frank at the grocery store for a special birthday surprise for Sally tomorrow. Would you watch her please?" Mrs. Reynolds asked her. "Why, of course" Miss Washington croaked in her quiet voice in the shadows of her home. "Thank you" Mrs. Reynolds thanked her. Five minutes later, Miss Washington and Sally sang, "Mary Had A Little Lamb" by the fire in the fireplace together. Miss Washington's eyes were still a dead black as she and Sally sat in chairs. The rain poured, hitting the windows. A couple teenage bullies ran to Miss Washington's front door and barged into her house. The four of them stole a radio and jewelry from a box in the hall. Sally caught them and stated to them: "don't steal Miss Washington's things please!". "Hey, we're gonna murder Old Miss Washington. We'll have to murder you first little girl" one bully told Sally. He got a buck knife out of his pocket and they all surrounded her. Miss Washington cackled and rose her wrinkled-hands in a motion f raising an axe. The bully with the buck knife saw an axe flying from the shadows in the hallway. As Sally shut her eyes, she heard it hit him and him fall down. "He is dead fellas!" one of the other bullies said to the two others, in terror. Cackling, Old Miss Washington's grey-hair blew and she made the motion of pulling an ax out of something. The ax pulled itself out of the bully's dead body in the shadows, and Sally shut her eyes as she heard it decapitate the bullies, as they screamed. "The axe flew into the boy's forehead and then it cut off the heads of the other boys, Miss Washington!" Sally announced. "Why, yes, I know Sally my dear" Miss Washington cackled back to her. Meanwhile, Mrs. Reynolds was at a grocery store with a young man. "Old Miss Washington is looking after Sally, Wally honey" Mrs. Reynolds informed him. "Jane, Old Miss Washington is dead! The police and undertaker took her body last night. I forgot to tell you this morning" Wally repled to her, quite shocked. "Oh, Wally!!" Jane shockingly replied by the cashier. As the thunderstorm went on, Miss Washington and Sally sat in chairs and Old Miss Washington gave Sally a cup of tea. "There you go Sally dear. I need some very rare and special tea. It is a special brew to set my ghost free" Miss Washington croaked to her. "Oh, I forgot to stir it for you my dear. Here" Miss Washington proclaimed and the girl handed her back the tea. Old Miss Washington stirred Sally's tea with a human finger-bone. Jane and Wally drove into Miss Washington's driveway and ran in the rain as lightning struck in the sky. Miss Washington's home was suddenly all dark and quiet. Wally got the front door open and he and his wife hurried into the darkened-hall. "Mommy, Daddy" Sally Reynolds called to Jane and Wally hugging them. "Oh, Sally! Are you alright, pumpkin??" her parents wondered in relief. "Yes, Miss Washington is a ghost and she is also a witch too" she exclaimed in reply. "Yes, Mrs. Jane Reynolds and Mr. Wally Reynolds, I am indeed a witch. I stirred your Daughter's tea with the finger-bone of one of the robbers who was in here this evening earlier" the ghost of Miss Washington croaked, hobbling into the hallway. "I found ingredients for my special rare tea too. It is tea mixed with the blood of a very bad person! I got the blood from the teenage boy who was about to murder your Daughter!" the phantom witch cackled. "Now, my apparition can be free from this home and I can magically take this rain away!" Miss Washington's ghost cackled away and drank from a tea cup. Then, the storm ended and the ghost of the old witch turned into a ghostly-skeleton with her gray hair in her black cloak and hood. The ghostly-skeleton vanished in the darkness. Miss Washington sure did a good job WITCHING SALLY FOR HER MOTHER eh, kiddies? Those murderous-bullies ran into her house and got DRY, but had to DIE...just AX THEM aha-ha-ha-ha-ha.